Who Is My Mom Husband?
by Kimoy
Summary: Jongin hanya remaja 17 tahun biasa yang kehidupannya berubah total karena calon suami baru ibunya yang ternyata adalah seorang vampir! [HUNKAI or SEKAI FANFIC] [WARN FOR LOT OF SEXUAL CONTENT]


**Who Is My Mom Husband?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast : Jongin, Sehun, and others

Rate M

Warn for more typos, dirty language, and lot of sexual content

This is my first fanfic

So if you dont like this just dont read thanks

Happy reading

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter One – Meet Him**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa silau sambil menguap lebar. Diregangkannya badannya yang terasa kaku hingga tak sengaja teratuk langit-langit mobil. "Aww," kata-nya mengaduh, lebih karena terkejut lalu mengumpat. "Sialan."

Ibunya yang sedang menyetir di sebelah langsung memprotes, "Jangan berkata kasar, Jongin." Dicubitnya paha anaknya itu gemas membuat Jongin memekik sambil menjauhkan tangan ibunya. "Sakit _Mom!"_ Protesnya. Sang ibu hanya memutar mata melihatnya, "Dasar manja." Ganti sekarang pipi Jongin yang dicubitnya keras. "Awww! _Mom_ sakit! Lepaskan!" Sang ibu terkekeh kecil lalu melepas cubitannya dan kembali fokus menyetir.

Jongin memberengut, memilih melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil, mengabaikan pipinya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut karena cubitan ganas ibunya. Jongin menghela napas ketika hanya melihat hutan lebat di luar sana. Ini membosankan sungguh. Jongin kira setelah melewati perjalanan selama hampir tiga jam dan tidur selama –ia hitung tadi– dua jam lebih mereka sudah akan sampai. Kalau tahu begini Jongin menyesal bangun lebih awal tadi.

 _"Dia..._ seperti apa orangnya, _Mom?"_ Ibunya tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang tiba-tiba sebelum kemudian berdeham. "Eum... _calon ayahmu?_ Dia orang yang baik." Jawabnya sedikit enggan, melirik sekilas pada Jongin untuk melihat reaksi anaknya itu. Tetapi Jongin hanya diam menatap keluar jendela.

"Apa... _Mom_ mencintainya?" Sang ibu tersenyum kali ini. "Tentu. _Mom_ sangat mencintainya." Jongin menghela napas. Sebenarnya dia kurang suka membahas topik tentang calon suami baru ibunya ini, tapi tetap saja Jongin harus memastikan seperti apa 'sebenarnya' pria yang akan menjadi ayahnya itu. Jongin ingin tahu bagaimana cara pria itu bisa me-ngambil hati ibunya yang selama ini begitu bersikeras tidak akan menikah lagi setelah ayah Jongin meninggal. Jongin termenung. Kilasan masa lalu tentang ayahnya berputar di benaknya.

Melihat putranya yang seperti melamun, ibu Jongin merasa bersalah. Ia tahu dengan jelas apa yang sedang dilamunkan putra semata wayangnya itu, dan hal itu selalu membuat dadanya terasa sesak karenanya. Jongin memang sangat menyayangi _ayahnya._ Semenjak ayah Jongin meninggal lima tahun yang lalu, sosok Jongin yang ceria seolah-olah menghilang. Anaknya itu berubah menjadi pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Seringkali ia juga memergoki putranya itu sedang melamun dengan tatapan sendu. Ia masih ingat sekali, betapa takutnya dirinya saat itu ketika memberitahukan perihal bahwa ia akan menikah lagi kepada putranya itu. Ia kira Jongin akan marah, namun reaksi anaknya itu sungguh di luar dugaan dan begitu menyayat hati. Saat mendengar ibunya akan menikah lagi, Jongin hanya diam, sebelum dengan mata yang memerah putranya itu bertanya, "Apa _Mom_ sudah tidak mencintai _Dad_ lagi?"

Ibu Jongin menghela napas. Digenggamnya tangan Jongin dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang satu lagi tetap berada di kemudi. Jongin menoleh, menatap tangannya yang digenggam, lalu naik ke wajah ibunya yang sedang tersenyum. "Maafkan _Mom."_

Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya. _Untuk?_ Sang ibu kembali menghela napas. "Karena memaksamu tinggal bersama calon ayah tirimu padahal _Mom_ tahu kau tidak suka." Jongin mendesah. Masalah ini lagi. Jongin memang sempat marah ketika ibunya memberitahu bahwa ia akan tinggal bersama calon ayah tirinya untuk sementara karena ibunya harus pergi merawat neneknya yang sakit di Jepang. Ibunya bukannya tidak mau mengajak Jongin ikut, tetapi Jongin memang tidak bisa ikut karena trauma menaiki pesawat semenjak sang ayah meninggal. Ya, ayah Jongin meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Tepat sehari sebelum ulang tahun Jongin yang ke-12. Jadilah Jongin dipaksa tinggal bersama calon ayah tirinya karena sang ibu tidak mau Jongin tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Takut Jongin kenapa-napa katanya.

"Sudahlah _Mom_ , tidak usah minta maaf. Lagipula bukankah ini bagus agar aku bisa mengenal calon suamimu." _Meski sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak berminat mengenalnya._ Mendengar perkataan putranya, ibunya langsung saja tersenyum lebar dan Jongin dapat merasakan tangannya diremas lembut. _"Mommy_ menyayangimu Jonginna." Kemudian pipinya kembali dicubit dengan gemas. "Awww! _Mom!"_ Sang ibu hanya tertawa, membuat Jongin yang sedang mendengus sambil mengusap-usap pipinya tersenyum diam-diam. _Yeah,_ apapun asal ibunya bahagia.

.

.

.

 _Wow._ Hanya satu kata itu yang ada di benak Jongin. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya sedikit melongo, begitupun dengan sang ibu yang memandang takjub bangunan di depan-nya. Jongin tidak yakin bangunan di depannya ini bisa disebut 'rumah'. Bangunan ini lebih mirip dengan istana lengkap dengan halamannya yang sangat luas. Jongin memperhatikan pilar-pilar megah bergaya eropa di depannya, sebelum berbalik dan menemukan air mancur dengan hiasan patung para peri yang masing-masing membawa guci di tangan. Jongin beralih menatap sekitarnya dan menemukan rumput yang terpangkas rapi dan pohon-pohon yang dibentuk dengan indah. Ia tidak menyangka ada tempat seperti ini di tengah hutan belantara.

 _"Mom,_ apa benar ini rumah calon suamimu?" Jongin bertanya dengan ragu. Ia memang tidak terlalu tahu seperti apa sosok calon ayah tirinya itu karena _well_ –Jongin mema-ng tidak berniat menanyakannya. Jadi Jongin sama sekali tidak menyangka jika calon ayah tirinya itu seorang pria kaya raya dengan rumah bak istana.

Belum sempat sang ibu menjawab pertanyaannya, pintu depan rumah itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria dengan wajah tampan yang begitu menawan. "Sehun!" Ibunya langsung saja memekik seperti remaja labil begitu melihat pria itu. Pria itu –Sehun–menyunggingkan senyum tipis lalu merentangkan tangan dan ibunya langsung saja menghambur ke dalam pelukan pria itu. Jongin dapat melihat ibunya menggumamkan kata-kata rindu sebelum suara ibunya lenyap akibat bungkaman bibir pria itu di bibir ibunya. Keduanya saling melumat penuh gairah di depan Jongin, bahkan ia dapat melihat lidah Sehun memasuki mulut ibunya.

Jongin merasakan rahangnya langsung mengeras dan tangannya mengepal. Sosok ini... sama sekali tidak pantas menggantikan ayahnya. Lihatlah bagaimana liarnya sosok Sehun, dengan tidak tahu malunya mencium ibunya di hadapan Jongin. Apa ia pikir Jongin ini pajangan sehingga pria itu bisa seenaknya mencium ibunya?

Kedua orang di depan Jongin akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka –meski sebenar-nya Sehunlah yang lebih dulu melepaskannya karena, Jongin benci mengakuinya, tapi ibunya lah yang tampak lupa diri.

Ibunya tampak terengah dengan pipi yang memerah, sementara Sehun, Jongin tidak tahu kenapa pria itu menatapnya tajam. Mata pria itu berwarna hitam pekat dengan sepa-sang alis tegas yang menaunginya. Bohong jika Jongin bilang mata itu tidak indah. Mata itu terus menatap Jongin begitu intens hingga Jongin hampir terhanyut ke dalamnya. Tetapi kemudian ia teringat jika si pemilik mata itu adalah bajingan yang mencium ibunya dengan liar tadi. Jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk membalas tatapan itu tak kalah tajam.

Menyadari suasana yang berubah menjadi canggung, ibu Jongin berdeham, sedikit salah tingkah karena sudah bertindak agresif di depan anaknya. "Sepertinya aku lupa untuk mengenalkan kalian. Sehun kenalkan, ini putraku, Jongin. Dan Jongin, ini Oh Sehun, calon ayah tirimu."

Sehun segera mendekati Jongin lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Sehun." Katanya singkat dengan mata yang masih menatap Jongin intens. Jongin melihat tangan Sehun yang terulur di depannya. _"Yeah._ Kim Jongin." Balas Jongin, sengaja memberi penekanan saat mengucapkan marganya. Sehun tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan Jongin yang tergolong kasar, ia malah menatap Jongin tertarik, ada sesuatu yang berkilat di matanya ketika menatap Jongin dan membuat Jongin merinding melihatnya. "Kim Jongin atau akan segera menjadi _Oh Jongin?"_ Seulas seringai samar tampak bermain-main di bibir Sehun membuat Jongin sungguh ingin menonjok bibir pria itu. "Mungkin. Jika kau bisa." Tapi Jongin lebih memilih balas menantang ucapan pria itu, dan ia dapat melihat seringai Sehun semakin melebar setelahnya.

Pria itu kemudian berbalik dan kembali berdiri di samping ibunya. Memeluk pinggang sang ibu mesra. "Putramu... _benar-benar menarik."_ Dan saat itulah Jongin dapat melihat sesuatu yang berkilau tajam ketika Sehun tersenyum miring. Astaga! Itu sebuah taring!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kimoy's Note**

Haloooo ini debut ff pertama saya jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo masih banyak kekurangannya :') thanks buat yang  
udah ngeread, saya harap kalian bisa tinggalin komentar saran atau kritik buat ff ini

See ya in next chapter!


End file.
